The present invention relates to electrified vehicles and in particular to electrical current protection for high voltage electrical distribution components.
High voltage electrical distribution components in an electrified vehicle operate at a variety of loads. Most of the loads (for example, 90th percentile loads) are well within the capacity of the electrical components while some higher loads (for example, 95th or 99th percentile loads) may be near the capacity of the electrical components. Such operation near capacity of the components due to the occasional higher loads may be reduced by increasing an electrical capacity of the components.
However, increasing the electrical capacity may also increase costs of the components. It is desirable to improve durability of the components when operating at the higher loads without increasing costs of the components.